


The Things I Left Behind

by DWinchester4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWinchester4Ever/pseuds/DWinchester4Ever
Summary: There are two types of people in the world. The first being the people who want to spend the rest of their life with you and the second being the people who think they don't deserve you and drive off. Unfortunately, the love of my life was the the second type. But, now the world has changed and the second type has changed.The second being that the same person comes back 5 years later, knocking on my door, only to be met with two four-year old twins staring back at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is now an edited TTILB!!

_He took her hand in his, and she knew whatever he had to say, he meant it._

_"I have to go."_

_The four words struck her so hard that she almost fell off the hood of the Impala if Dean hadn't caught her._

_"Baby girl, listen to me."_

_She looked directly into his eyes, waiting for him to continue. He averted her gaze, not wanting to see the broken look in her beautiful ice blue eyes._

_"I...I can't... do this anymore."_

_He closed his eyes, as if he couldn't take it anymore._

_"Every night, I always have these...nightmares.." He pauses and looks at me with tear filled eyes._

_"Of you. Screaming. Screaming at me to save you. But I never can." He shakes his head, fixing his gaze on the ground._

_"Dean." She finally gets the courage to speak, and her sudden outburst causes him to look at her._

_"I was never safe in the first place." She chooses her words carefully, seeing that Dean was shaking his head throughout her whole sentence._

_"I can't live with the fact that one day your gonna get hurt, real bad...and..and I.. won't be able to save you. I'm dangerous, Luna. Everyone I love is dead."_

_And that's when the anxiety kicked in._

_"So your just gonna leave me?!" Her voice had become desperate, and more high-pitched._

_"It's for the best, Lu."_

_He started to get up, but she wouldn't let him go. Her fingers held his wrist so tightly it actually hurt him a little. She walked in front of him, letting go. She raised her hand, showing him her fingers. He looked at the ring around one._

_"I'm pretty sure that when you put this on my finger you didn't have any intention of taking it off. All that trouble of getting the documents, the money for the ring.. just for it to all go to waste because your leaving me."_

_"When I put that on your finger I promised you that I would protect you no matter what. And this is how I'm gonna do it."_

_He brought out his hand, caressing her tear stained face gently._

_"Please don't go, Dean. I have something to tell you."_

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to do this.. or I won't be able to do it ever."_

_He opened the door of the Impala and turned back to look one last time at the love of his life. Beautiful long, brunette hair he loved slipping his fingers through. He'd tell her that it was as soft as silk, and then see the biggest grin come across her face. Ice blue eyes accompanied with long, thick eyelashes. He could get lost in them all day._

_Her lips though, oh god, those lips. It drove him crazy when she bit her lip, bringing her top teeth across her bottom lip. When he kissed her, he loved how soft they felt against his rough, chapped lips. It only saddened him more that he couldn't ever feel them again._

_He got in the car, and started the engine. And that's when she started screaming. It made him cringe at how desperate she seemed. It made him want to run over there and take her in his arms, assuring her that he would never leave her._

_But he did leave. And that changed Lunas life forever. She was never the same girl who, even though one of the greatest hunters of all time, thought she was the worst when something went wrong. She smiled everyday, being the silliest person the Winchesters ever met. Hell, she could even make Bobby smile._

_She referred to them as her boys, and never picked any sides when the brothers had fights. It sometimes angered Dean, but her answer would always be the same._

_"It's not my job to get in between your business. Half of the time your guys are fighting about something stupid. Now sit your ass down and talk about it instead of ignoring each other."_

_She was the solution to all his problems. And now with Luna gone he seemed like a broken record. Drowning himself in whiskey sounded like the only solution._

_He was the one thing keeping her sane. He was the one who helped her get through all the anxiety attacks. Dean made her smile everyday, he made her feel safe. Now she had no one to talk with, no warm body to wake up next to, and she was pregnant._


	2. Meet Luna Amor

She wiped the counters clean, seeing that the last of her customers were leaving. Her friend was supposed to come about 5 minutes ago, but Luna knew that it was normal for her to be late. Grabbing her things she flipped the sign to "Closed". She muttered the lyrics of "Led Zeppelins Whole Lot Of Love". The sputtered sound of an engine made way to her ears, and she knew that her friends car was nearing the block.

Suddenly, she was roughly pushed against the wall. The lonely streetlight on the street  
was enough for her to see who, or what, had her trapped. A hiss came out of the attackers mouth, which made her look at it. Long, sharp fang - like teeth which was not suitable for a human.

"Well, darling it's sure gonna be a treat ripping your skin off."

She chuckled. "Well then why don't you do it already, or are you too scared?"

A hard punch was delivered on her cheek, but not hard enough to make her go unconcious. He grabbed her cheeks with one hand, and grabbing both of her arms with the other.

"Oh, darling I am just way too excited to eat you up. But first, your gonna tell me one thang." He had a slight southern accent, which normally her friend would love.

"You gonna tell me where your lover boy is, Dean Winchesta."

She was shocked at first, but quickly regained her composure.

"You mean the guy who left me 4 years ago and hasn't called me since?"

The vampire seemed confused, but didn't seem to buy it since he delivered another punch, on her stomach.

The sharp point of a machete made contact with the vampires head, killing it.

Luna looked up to see her best friend Elena Jarvis looking down at the vampire with a annoyed look.

"These monsters seriously need to let you take a break and go hunt some poor bastard."

"Well, now they know not to mess with Luna Amor now because she's got a best friend who can kick ass."

Elena chuckled, still looking at the vampires body, and a confused look came across her face.

"Hey, what was the vampire talking about you knowing the Winchesters? I mean... you don't...right?"

Luna put a nervous smile on her face. She never told anyone about knowing Dean and Sam, mostly because not a lot of monsters are fond of them, nor are hunters.

"Nope."

That's when Elena looked up, one eyebrow raised.

"Right...cause that explains the "left me 4 years ago" thing." She said, bending her fingers for quotation marks.

She put a hand across her face sighing deeply.  
"How 'bout I tell you on the car ride home."  
Elena opened the door for Luna, bowing as if Luna was a queen. Luna chuckled at her friends silliness, but deep down she was scared to tell her pasts secrets.

A few minutes after the car started going, Luna started to tell her story.

"I knew the Winchesters since I was a child. I was an orphan, who's parents died protecting me of some demons. Bobby knew my parents, so he took me in."

*****  
"So I started getting close to Dean, and we started dating."  
Elena widened her eyes looking at her with donut filled cheeks. Luna rolled her eyes.

" After 3 years of dating, Dean proposed. We got married in the bunker, nothing fancy shmanshy. Cas was our priest, Sam was the best man, Charlie the flower girl, the bridesmaids were Annie and Claire, and the person who walked me down the "aisle" was Crowley."

"You got the fricken King Of Hell to walk you down the aisle?!? Dude!?"

She chuckled.  
"I know, I know pretty cool." She smiles, remembering.  
"We were happy, really..really happy. But then, 3 years later.. it just all went downhill from there."

"I was pregnant, and I didn't tell Dean yet. I guess I was waiting for the right opportunity. But then Dean said he..."

She paused looking out the window.

"That he had to leave because he was too dangerous for me."

Elena had a pained expression on her face, shaking her head, sighing.

She was slowing the car to a stop, signifying that Lunas house was near.

"And.. 4 years later.. here I am. With two healthy and beautiful twins. Fuck Dean Winchester."

Elena pulled into the driveway.

Luna stepped out of the car, popping her head through the window, having one last conversation with her friend.

"I'll see you tommorow then?"

"Yep, Bye."  
"Bye."

******  
After paying the babysitter, she tiptoed upstairs exhausted after a long day of work.

She heard giggling, and wondered if the kids were still awake when it was way past their bedtime.

"I swear if you guys are still awake no cake for dessert tommorow." She muttered slowly opening the door.

"Hello, I'm mommy and it is way past your bedtime. No pie until tommorow."

Daniel imitated Luna, making his voice higher, standing on the bed.

Luna shook her head, they always had cake for dessert, the impression needed just a little bit of improvement.

Samantha stopped her laughing looking directly at her, and quieted down.

"Danny." She whispered.

"I am not Danny I am your mother and you will listen to what I say."

"Danny."Sammy said, in a more warning tone.

Danny, seemed to get the message, and slowly turned around.

Luna only had one thing to say before exhaustion took over

"Bed.Now."

The two scrambled to get under the covers, and Luna went in the bathroom.  
******  
"Also, no cake for dessert tommorow."

They had the opposite reactions she thought they would, giggling when she left the room.

*****  
Back in black I hit the sack  
I been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I am

She flipped another pancake mouthing the lyrics and swaying her hips side by side. Her kids were practically shouting the lyrics, banging their plastic utensils on the table.

One had "Cars 2" themed utensils and the other had "Brave" themed utensils. Sammy wasn't huge on Disney Princesses, but when she watched the Brave movie she claimed that she was as brave as Merida and even bought her Brave costume along with a plastic sword during Halloween to prove it. She used the sword to wack the neighbors dog when it started barking at her. That resulted in no candy and a "don't expect candy next Halloween."

 ********

_Yes I'm back_

_Well I'm back back_

She moved the pancakes onto the plates heading towards the table.

"Well I'm back in black!!!" They both screamed at her reaching for their plates.

She shook her head, making a kissy face, and they both rolled their eyes, but kissed her cheek at the same time.

"Yes I'm back in black!!" She screamed back at them, startling them a bit. She just laughed, presenting their food in front of them.

Danny tugged on her shirt, motioning for her to fill their cups with orange juice. She shook her head at her short memory, and apologized.

She turned off the radio, just to hear the doorbell.

She opened the door to reveal a very sweaty Elena, with something in her hand. She opened the door wider for her to come in, and Elena put the object on the kitchen counter.

"Didn't you..." Her voice started out as a yell, but she paused as she glanced at Sammy and Danny, staring at them from the dining table.

"Didn't you mention that some guy made a book about your hunting life with Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah..? But.. they stopped publishing years ago. El, what's going on?"

"Well." She said while pushing the object, what she made out to be a book, towards her.

"They started publishing again." She said, which made Luna look at the book.

"Oh my god." She breathed out.

The publishing date was smudged, but she could make out the date, not the year.

"That.. that makes no sense.. the publisher was.."

Her head hurt.

On the back of the book, was a summary of what the book was about:

_"After hearing about a case in Oklahoma, Sam and Dean go to check it out, only to encounter Dean's past love, Luna Amor. He visits her only to be met with two surprises that oddly resemble him."_


	3. "Excuse Me?"

  
She held the edges of the counter, steadying herself. Tears were threatening to spill. A million thoughts went through her head.

“Why Me? Why can’t I get that man out of my life?”

“What is he going to do when he finds out about the twins?”

The second thought ran a chill throughout her spine. There were so many things he could do to them. Demand for their custody, or just leave them alone. It sounded cruel, but the second option was what she wanted him to do. He hadn’t been there when they took their first steps, said their first word. If he wasn’t there for the first 4 years of their lives, why would she let him be there for the rest?

She felt a something push at her, and she looked up to see that it was Elena.

“There's more bad news.”

She groaned, thinking how the day could get any worst.

“I read the book last night, and the book ended to where I came to you, giving you the book.”

“So.. that means we don’t know how you guys are ‘gonna meet.”

Luna closed her eyes, silently praying it was all a dream. She just wanted to get away from the everyday chaos they called life.

Suddenly, something struck her mind.

“Daycare.”

“What?”

“Daycare! The kids are _late_ for daycare!”

Elena rolled her eyes, not believing that in such a serious situation, all her friend cared about was daycare. After spending 4 years with her, she figured out it was her way to deal with stress: to not think about it.

Elena looked at the time, sighing.

She watched as her friend scurried to get the kids backpacks, and rushed out the front door. Luna started the car, and came back inside to get the kids.

******

“I found a case, not far from here.” Elena said, as both of them were lounging on the couch. As soon as Luna came back from dropping off the kids, she declared that she didn’t want to talk about the matter anymore.

“I left that life a long time ago, if he does come, I’ll make sure he won’t get anywhere near me, or my kids.”

“Okay, shoot.” Luna said after finishing her speech.

“Not far, actually, it’s right here in Oasis Plains.”

Luna took a sip of her coffee, gesturing for her to continue.

“Dustin Burwash, a gas company employee, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob.

“Crewt- what?”

“Human mad cow disease.”

“It causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less.”

“So you think this is a case?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Well, let’s go then.”

*****

Elena drove the firebird and made her way to one of the workers.

“Hey, are you Travis? Travis Weaver?”

“Yeah, that would be me.”

“Oh, thank god I thought I had to ask every single worker where you were. Lucky me, I found you on the first try.”

Travis had a confused expression, and Luna suddenly jumped in.

“My name is Sandy and this is Sally. Dusty was our Uncle.”

“He didn’t mention nieces either..”

“Well, I got to say, you were a pretty popular guy.”

“Really?”

“Every single story he told, the subject was either you, or how he broke his nose when he was four.”

Elena gave her a weird look, but Travis just laughed.

“Well, that’s good to know. But I bet you’re here to know what happened to him, right?”

“Right, we-

“But I got to go back to work in a few, and I already told some people about what happened. You probably know em. They are over at the hole.”

He walked over to one of the workers, and that was the end of the conversation.

Luna and Elena headed over to the hole, to see the two men, one incredibly tall, leaning down with their backs to them, looking down at the hole.

“Excuse me?” Luna asked politely.

“Hi, I’m Sandy and this is –

Her voice trailed off and her breath hitched in her throat when the two men turned to look at her.


	4. Old Times

  
**_Knock, Knock, Knock_ **

_She opened the door to Bobby’s house, expecting some hunters in need, but was faced with the same green eyes she’d die for any day._

_She rolled her eyes, a reaction Dean certainly did not expect. Dean had been in Hell for four months. During that time, she had encountered a good share of shifters,leviathans, and demons. She casually grabbed her bat, seeing “Dean” eyeing her moves._

_Before he could react, she swung the bat, hitting Deans head, knocking him out._

_*****_

_She tried everything, but nothing worked. Holy water, Borax, silver… she was running out of ideas. She saw movement at the corner of her eye and noticed that “Dean” was awake._

_He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the light shining above him._

_Lu?” He said, his voice hoarse._

_“Yes **Dean**?”_

_“Why the hell am I tied up?”_

_Luna smirked at how hard “Dean” was trying to make her believe that it was, in fact, him._

_“Cause until I find out what kind of monster you are and how I can kill you, your staying like that.”_

_Deans eyebrows knitted in confusion. Once he figured out what she meant, which didn’t take too long, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes._

_“Baby girl-“_

_“Don’t call me that!” She screamed at him, putting her hands on the chairs armrests._

_“Dean is dead and he’s never coming back.” He could see the tears in her eyes, and just noticed how tired she looked._

_“If I am dead, then why did I not respond to the Holy water? And the salt?”_

_“Because you..” Her voice trailed off, and she found herself staring into his beautiful green eyes again._

_She straightened herself, crossing her arms. “Tell me something only Dean and I know.” She said, glaring at him._

_He thought for a minute, trying to think of something that would make her believe it really was him._

_“You love when I give it to you rough.” His answer startled her a bit, but deep down she knew it was true._

_She never told Dean – or anyone, about it. Only the real Dean, the Dean who knew her from the inside out, would know that. So that meant that the Dean in front if her, tied to a chair, was her Dean._

_She slapped a hand over her mouth from scream-sobbing from the realization._

_“Dean.” She whispered, taking slow steps toward him. She quickly untied the ropes, and before Dean even got a chance to get up, he was met by Lunas body tackling him to the ground._

_She didn’t care that she was on the ground._

_She didn’t care that sobbing like a baby._

_All she cared about was that Dean was alive._

_It was the biggest shock of her life._

_******_

It was the biggest shock of her life.

“Luna?” Both of them said in unison, one of the many things she loved and yearned to hear. But as of right now, she wished that it was all just a bad dream.

She couldn't see Elenas face, but she bet that she was wondering why these people were calling her by her real name.

Sam was the first to get up, engulfing Luna in a bear hug, one of the other things she missed. But the only thing she could stare at was him.

“And.. you I don’t know..” Sam said, looking at Luna for help.

“My names Elena.” She said, extending her hand out.

“Sam. Sam Winchester.” Elena’s face formed into a ‘o’ shape, and she immediately let go.

That’s when Dean stood up, sizing Luna up, trying to see how she changed throughout the years.

“Hey.” He breathed out, looking at Luna.

“Hi.” She said, trying her best to not throw herself at him, throwing punches.

They both nodded, and the silence was too much for Luna.

“Well, we should go. Me and Elena have work to catch up on.” She said, turning but Sam’s voice stopped her.

“Wait, maybe we can work on this case together. I mean, that’s what you’re here for, right?”

“That’s nice, Sam, but me and Elena think this isn’t our thing.”

Sam hands Luna a dead beetle, and Luna examines it.

“A dead beetle. Wow..thats..um..” Luna looks up looking at Sam for information.

“There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other creature down there. You kno-“

“I don’t know, it sounds like a stretch to me.” She said, not letting him finish.

“Well, we need more information on the area, on the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before. So what do ya say, it would be like the old times.”

_It will never be like the old times, Sam._

“Sure, let’s do it.” Elena said, and Luna glared at her.


	5. Agony

The silence in the Impala was almost deafening to hear, and it took every bit of her body to not throw herself out of the car. She missed the roar of the engine, how it made that "pit patter" sound when you first started it up, but soon gives you a lions roar as in to say that everything is good. But then Lunas thoughts drift to the day when the engine was not her favourite noise in the world, and the "pit patter" of the engine was the only thing that could save her broken heart from tragedy.

The sound of voices was what snapped Luna out of her trance.

"And the free foods got nothing to do with it?"

"Course not. I'm a professional." Dean says while getting out of the car. Sam, Luna and Elena follow him to the door. Dean knocks, and a man opens the door.

"Welcome."

"This the barbeque?" Dean asks.

"Yeah...not the best weather but...I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are..?

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." They both shake hands with Larry, and Dean looks over at Luna and Elena.

"And this is my lovely wife Luna, and her sister Elena." He says, sliding an arm around her waist. Often he would do that in bars, to tell other men to back off.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we are just lookin' for a place for him" Sam said.

"Well.. thats great, seniors are welcome too."

He led them outside to the backyard, where he introduced his wife, Joanie, and their noisy neighbor, Lynda.

Larry took Dean inside for a tour, while Sam,Elena and Luna stayed outsire, still talking to Lynda.

"I mean, who can say "no" to a steam shower? I use mine everyday." Lynda said, and Luna resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Damn, this woman talked alot.

"Yeah, that's great." Sam replied uninterested, and that's when she saw the spider crawling towards her hand. She elbowed Sam, and he winced, but looked over to where she was looking at.

"Excuse me." He said, pushing Lynda out of the way and picked up the spider. She shuddered, she did not have a good history with spiders.

*****

_"Dean!" She screamed, running out of the bathroom in only a towel._

_Dean turned around on the couch, seeing her out of breath._

_"What?"_

_"Theres..a.." She said, pointing at the bathroom door, and Dean stood up, taking out his gun._

_"Stay behind me." He ordered, extending his hand out, pushing her back. He didn't have to ask her twice._

_He barged into the bathroom, only to see..well..nothing._

_He looked back, brows furrowed in confusion, silently asking Luna for an answer._

_"You don't see it? How do you not see it?"_

_Dean slowly goes towards her putting one hand on her shoulder and one under her chin. He squints, looking for any injuries._

_"Baby girl, are you sure you didn't bump your head on anything this morning?"_

_She rolls her eyes, as if he was the one being ridiculous. She points at the wall, and Dean has to squint to see it._

_It was a spider. A frickin' spider._

_That's when he laughs, he fucking laughs, throwing his head back, his shoulders shaking._

_There's something that could kill her in the room, and he's laughing!?_

_After he calms down, he finally speaks._

_"It's just a spider, Lu."_

_Her mouth opened in shock, and she put her hands up and then back to her side as if to say "are you serious"._

_"It's not just a spider, Dean. It may look like a little creature but when you get too close, it seizes the opportunity and pounces on you. Who knows, it could go into your ear and then you-"_

_She stopped speaking when he picked up the spider and closed his palm._

_"There, happy? Now I'm just gonna put it outside and-" He stopped for a minute, and a mischievous smirk came across his face._

_"No." Luna said in a warning tone._

_"Dean, no." She said, taking steps back, and him taking steps front._

_That's when she ran for her life, Dean close behind her._

_She didn't even realize she was screaming, and then she knocked into a tall figure. How could she have been so stupid? Obviously she couldn't have outrun Dean._

_But, it wasn't Dean. It was Sam fucking Winchester. Taller then Dean but definitely not stronger. But hey, he had an advantage._

_Sam, the kind man he is, asked her what was wrong, and she simply turned around pointing at Deans hand, and said : "spider."_

_She stood behind Sam, throwing in a "save me" for good measure._

_But that little shit, hooked his arms underneath Lunas armpits, and lifted her up turning her around._

_"She all yours, Dean." He said, and that's when she was pissed. Dean was right in front of her, and she did the only thing that she thought would get her out of this mess._

_She kicked both of them._

_In the balls._

_They both groaned, and Sam dropped Luna. By the time she locked the door to her and Deans room, Sam and Dean were already outside._

_"Come on sweetheart, it’s just a-"_

_Dean paused, and whispered loud enough for her to hear._

_**"Shit."** _

_When Sam asked him what was wrong, his reply made her blood run cold._

_"I dropped it. Sam I dropped the **fuckin'** spider."_

_She felt a tingly sensation on her arm, and looked down._

_She screamed, flailing her arm around, not seeing the spider fly to the ground. She started sobbing, and Dean thought that she had heard him._

_"Hey,Hey,Hey. Luna, listen to me. I'm going to find it, alright? Look, I-I found it." He said, panicked, just wanting her to open the door so he could help her get down from her panic attack._

_When there was no response, Dean started banging on the door, desperate to hear her voice._

_"Luna! Open the door, goddammit!" He said pounding on the door, trying the knob._

_"It's on my arm!" She sobbed._

_He panicked, looking for a way to get in._

_"Luna, baby I want you to get away from the door alright? I'm coming in." He clenched his jaw, and on the third try, with Sam's help, the door opened._

_His heart broke at the sight of her sobbing hysterically, and when he caught sight of that spider, he got so mad he stepped on it._

_He took Luna in his arms, whispering that she was okay again and again, telling her that the spider is dead.He told her that he was an idiot, and that he was just trying to have some fun._

_From that day, Dean swore to never pull a prank on her again._


	6. Sneaky Bastards

After Sam dealt with Bug Boy, Larry came outside.

"Matthew." He said, referring to Bug Boy.

"I'm so sorry about my son and his..pet."

"It's no bother." Sam said, but Larry took Matthew away to have a talk with him.

After they were gone, Sam turned to Dean.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam asked, and Dean had to look back at Larry yelling at Matt to see what he was getting at.

"Dad?"

"Dad never treated us like that." Dean stated, and Sam scoffed.

"We'll Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?"

Luna and Elena looked at each other, and Elena had a confused expression on her face. and Luna couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Well maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line."

"Right, Right. Like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting."

"Hey, bowhuntings an important skill."

"Whatever. How was your tour?"

"Oh, excellent. I'm ready to buy."

"So you might be onto something, looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the only strange death around here."

"What happened?" Sam asks, and Luna and Elena stand next to Sam to hear more clearly.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Got this severe allergic reaction to bee stings."

"More bugs." Luna says, and Dean nods in agreement.

"More bugs."

*****

While Sam drives through the neighborhood, Dean looks through Johns journal.

"You know I heard of killer bees, but killer bees? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean asks, and Luna pitches in again.

"Well haunting sometimes includes bug manifestations."

"Yeah, but I didn't see any signs of ghost activity." Dean says.

"Me neither." Elena says.

"Maybe their being controlled by something or someone." Luna theorized.

Dean laughed.

"You mean like Willard?"

"Who's Willard?" As soon as she had said that, Deans smile dropped.

"Ah, its ah, its nothing important." He pulled his bottom lip in, showing his hands in his pockets.

"There are cases of pyshic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths." Sam spoke up.

Luna thinks for a moment, and suddenly Bug Boy comes to mind.

"Matthew." Luna and Dean say at the same time, and Dean smiles at her, proud of her.

Sam scoffed, muttering a "of course, how could I not get that."

"Hey, great minds think alike." Dean stated, and Luna rolled her eyes.

"He did try to scare a realtor with a tarantula." Sam says, ignoring his comment.

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here." Dean says as Sam pulls into a driveway of one of the Oasis Plains home.

"What are we doing here?"

"Its too late to talk to anybody else."

"So we're just gonna squat in an empty house?"

"I wanna try the steam shower, come on." Reluctantly, the three of them follow, Sam shutting the garage door.

Dean goes to shower, and Sam goes upstairs, leaving Luna and Elena alone.

"I didn't sign up for this bullshit. Can't we just get the hell out of here and go back home?"

"Well if we had a damn car, we could."

"We'll walk."

"Funny."

Luna glares at her, and Elena sighs.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here. Especially because of what Dean did to you. But, after we finish this case, we're all gonna go our separate ways, and you'll never see that bastard again."

"Besides, don't you need to call Cassie to pick the kids up?"

Luna nodded, pulling out her phone, right when Sam came in.

"Ok, so, there's 2 king sized beds, if anyone wants to get a little shut eye, they can."

Luna goes upstairs, closing the door behind her right when Cassie picks up.

"Hey, Cassie, looks like I'm gonna be working a night shift, so is it okay if you bring the kids back from daycare and take care of them for the night? Yep, thanks. Bye."

She turned around to see Dean leaning against the bathroom door, in only a towel. She thought he would be shocked, but he doesn't seemed fazed. Probably trying to put a brave face on.

"You're a -"

"Dean, a police call came in on the scanner." Sam shouts.

"Hold on." He said, never tearing his gaze away from Luna.

"Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on."

Luna bolts towards the door, and when she's halfway out, Dean grabs her wrist.

"We are talking about this later."

She pulls her hand away.

"Like _hell_ we are."

****

After the "shocking" news of hearing about Lyndas death, they attempt to get into the house.

They hope in from Lyndas bedroom window.

Dean picks up a towel, dead spiders dropping out of it.

"Spiders. From Bug Boy?"

"Maybe."

****

They follow his school bus, seeing Matt going the opposite direction of his house. They get out of the car, following Matt. He was in the woods, examining a grasshopper.

After their conversation with Matt, they see a dark patch of grass a few feet away. Dean starts to poke around.

"Theres something down there." Dean stickers his hand in the hole, and pulls something out.

_A human skull._

******

They pull outside the Department Of Anthropology and get out of the car. Grabbing the box of bones, they head towards the building.

  
"The bones are Native American." The professors states.

"Are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?"

"Theres a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth."

****

They spotted the man they were looking for, Joe White Tree, and he begins to tell the history.

****

Sam calls Matt, telling them to get out as soon as possible. As they pull up outside Larry's house, they see he's still there.

"Get off my property before I call the cops." He threatens, and Luna speaks up.

"Mr. Pike, listen."

"Dad they're just trying to help." Matt says, and Larry yells are him to get back in the house.

"I'm sorry, I told him the truth." Matt said, and Luna groaned.

"We had a plan Matt, what happened to the plan?"

Luna looks at her watch reading 12:00.

"Look, it's 12:00AM. They're coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late."

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm." Larry says.

"Dad, why don't you listen to me?" Matt yells.

"Cause this doesn't make any sense!"

"Wait. You hear that?" Dean says, making everyone go silent.

A loud buzzing noise can be heard, getting louder and louder.

"What the hell?"

"Alright, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife."

"Guys."

All of them look up to the sky. Millions of bugs flying towards the house, bugs blanketing the sky.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!" They all bolt inside, and Joanie, Larry's wife, ask what's wrong.

"Call 911."

"Okay, we gotta lock this place up. Doors, Windows, fireplaces - everything okay?" Luna says to Matt, and everybody gets to work.

"Phones are dead." Joanie says.

"They must've chewed through the phone lines. And the power lines." Elena says, putting towels at the base of any crack in any door or window.

"So what do we do now?" Larry asks them.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise." Elena says.

"Hopefully?"

Dean comes out of the kitchen with bug spray, when they hear a creaking noise coming from somewhere around the fireplace. Suddenly, hundreds of thousands bugs come into the living room, and Dean gets his lighter and bug spray to make it flare up.

"All right, everybody upstairs. Now! Go. Go!" Dean yells.

They all go upstairs in the attic, Dean included, when sawdust begins to fall from the ceiling and the buzzing of bees gets louder.

"Somethings eating through the wood."

"Termites."

"All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!" Dean screams.

The family moves as far into the corner as they can. A second later, the bugs chew a hole through the ceiling and swarm around the room. Sam, Dean, Luna and Elena frantically try to patch up the hole in the ceiling, but this only works for a minute. Soon, two more holes are chewed, and while Dean tries to ward them off with bug spray, nothing seems to work. The five of them stand in the corner, trying desperately to swat the bugs away for a few minutes.

Then, suddenly, the sun rises. Finally, the bugs start to leave through the hole in the ceiling. Confused, the boys go to see what happened. Through the hole, they can see the bugs in the sky, near the sun, in one enormous colony. Luna sighs, relieved.

****

The four were in a bar, sitting at the stools talking. Luna next to Dean, and them Sam, then Elena. Elena got up to go to the bathroom, leaving Luna alone with the boys.

"So, what have you been doing all these years?" Dean says, trying to bring up conversation.

"You know, the usual. Hunting with Elena, got a real job at a bar."

"Right." Dean says, a suspicious look on his face.

"What about you?"

And that's how their night went on, talking. Luna was grateful he didn't bring up her conversation on the phone. They left when Cassie called her, but Luna had a feeling it wasn't the last time she would see the Winchesters.

After all, Dean distracting her so Sam could get her number out of her phone, wasn't so they would never see her again. _Those sneaky, sneaky, bastards ._


	7. 1%

It was a Saturday, meaning no daycare for the kids and no work for Luna. It had been exactly four days since she had seen Sam and Dean, greatful of the fact that they did not stay for long.

The kids were playing upstairs, Samantha a princess and Daniel a knight. She had named Daniel after her little brother, who got ripped apart by vampires. Today, was his death anniversary. She made a mental note to make a visit his grave with the kids, even though they never knew him.

The phone's ringing ripped through her thoughts, bringing her to reality. She groaned, wondering if it was her boss telling her they needed someone to work a shift.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Lu, its me, Dean."

"D-Dean? How the hell did you even get my number?" There was a long pause, and finally he replied.

"Lets just say I have my ways."

She scoffed, and he spoke again, ignoring her.

"Anyways, I wanted to see if you were free today, cause I'm in town."

The three last words made her freeze. There's no way he came back for a case. He came back for her.

"Oh really? Any reason?"

Her thoughts made her scoff again, scolding herself for being so ridiculous.

He left you, don't forget that.

"Well, ya know, I-I..." He paused, maybe because he was trying to find a good excuse for why he was back.

"Had to come back because of the delicious pie they serve." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but I have some very important work to do so - "

"I'm right outside your house."

Her eyes widened, and she ran out the porch to see the shiny black 67 Chevy Impala parked on the street. In it, Dean was grinning like an idiot, waving.

She ran back in, unsure of what to do. She quickly hung up, dialing Elena's phone number, her stress blocking her memory. 21- her mind went blank. When she heard a knock on the door. She sighed, putting down the phone. One thing she had to make sure of was that the kids didn't come downstairs. They were quiet for now, and she hoped they stayed like that until Dean left.

She opened the door, to find Dean grinning down at her. There was no Sam, just Dean.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

A second or two passed, and she finally came to her senses.

"Oh, um, come-come in." She gestured for him to come inside, trying not to bring her hand forward and push him, telling to never speak to her again and to leave her kids alone.

She shut the door, and he plopped down on the couch, looking around at the house.

"Want anything? Beer, coff-"

"Nah, I'm fine."

She gave him a look, wondering what he was here for. Just as she was about to ask a voice interrupted her.

"Mommy!" Sammy said, screaming all the way down the steps, Danny chasing after her. She hid behind Luna, clinging on her.

"Come on!" Daniel whined.

"You can't hide behind Mom all the time."

Sammy stuck her tongue out, and if Dean wasn't here, Luna would be laughing.

_If Dean wasn't here._

He was the one who made her life a living hell, and whenever he was around her, she would never laugh or smile.

The shock on Deans face was evident, and Luna held on to Sammy, afraid he would take her away. She kept her eyes on Danny, knowing that if Dean made a move, she would instantly protect Danny.

"Hi!" Sammy said to the stranger looking down at her with such sadness in his green eyes identical to hers. Luna frowned, Sammy was usually so nervous around strangers.

"That's Mommy's friend, Dean." She answered, not daring to look at Dean.

Before he could answer, Luna told the kids to go back to playing upstairs. Samanthas green eyes clearly was a hint, and she didn't want Dean to look more closely, studying all their features that looked like him.

"Cute kids." Dean blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Yeah." She said.

"They mine?" He whispered, and Luna chuckled, shaking her head.

"They're not yours, they're mine. My children don't _have_ a father." She said, suddenly angry, all of her closed emotions threatening to spill out. She wanted to scream at him, hit him. Kill him for all that she cared.

"Luna-"

"Get out." She said, expressionless. Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to show her weakness. Especially in front of Dean.

What he did next shocked her. She thought he was going to threaten her for the kids custody. She thought he was going to persuade her that he changed. But he left.

99% of her wanted him to leave. But the 1% of her, the one that yearned for him all those years, the one that still loved him, didn't.


	8. Win Her Back

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Sam clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back, man."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked his brother, knowing he wouldn't back down without a fight.

"I need your help Sam." Dean said, and Sam wondered what he was going to make him do. He loved Luna as a sister, and he wanted nothing more than to have her back. "I'm gonna win her back."

*****

She watch the slick black words engraved in the cold stone, still to this day not believing it.

_Daniel Amor_

_November 28, 1992- October 18, 2008_

_Age 16_

"Who's that Mommy?" Daniel asked, pointing to the words.

"He's got the same name as me!" He exclaimed, grinning.

Sammy whined, stuffing her mitten covered hands in her jacket pockets.

It was pretty chilly out especially since it was fall and the leaves were already on the ground.

"Mommy had a brother, your Uncle, who passed away yesterday, 8 years ago. I named you after him, Danny." She rested her hand on top of his hat, smiling down at him.

"Is he in heaven with Cas- Castle?" Sam asked her.

Luna had told the kids about the angel, say that he was doing big business with the angels other and saving the world. It was as closest to the truth as she could get.

He visited them, very frequently, checking in from time to time. One of the many things she loved about the angel was that she knew he could keep her whereabouts hidden from Dean, or Sam.

After 1 year of being on her own she didn't care if Dean called or not.

"He is. And he's watching over us, keeping us safe." She whispered, looking at both of them, seeing they didn't have a care in the world.

She realized she was happy. This was what she wanted but could never have. Children. A family. She didn't want her children to know about anything related to hunting, but go to college and get a job, get married. There was so many opportunities for them in the future.


	9. The Lies We Have To Keep

It was coming.

The baby was coming.

She could feel the pressure building up in her jeans, and she lay on the ground, helpless.

She did the only thing she could think of.

She prayed.

It felt like minutes, maybe hours when she felt Castiel appear behind her.

In one swift motion, she was in the hospital, on the bed.

She cried out in pain, the nurse asking a bunch of questions to Castiel, some he could answer and some he could not.

"Well then who _is_ the father?" The nurse screamed at him, every now and then looking over at Luna. She was getting frustrated.

Crying out again, Luna demanded for Dean. It was a stupid thing, but she couldn't think when there was a human pushing out of her.

The doctor rushed in the room, hurrying over to her side.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to push on the count of 3, okay?" The doctor instructed her, and she felt Castiel grab a hold of her hand.

"1, 2-"

On the count of 3, she pushed as hard as she could, thinking the baby would just come out already, but it didnt.

She was getting frustrated, and didn't believe she could do it. She looked at Castiel for help.

"I-I can't do this Cas, please ju-just I can't do this without him, Cas." She was sobbing looking at him for help. Castiel heart broke at the sight of her.

"Another push, ready?" The doctor said, and she shook her head vigorously.

"I need _Dean_ , Cas!" She screamed at him.

"Please, I can't do this alone." She sobbed.

"I'll get him for you." Cas said, walking out of the room. Pain in his eyes because of what she was being put through.

Her eyes were blurry with tears, and the doctor said he could see the head, and one more push was needed.

Suddenly, through her blurred eyes, she saw a figure approaching her.

"Dean?" She whispered.

"I'm here, baby girl." He said, kissing her forehead and sitting down in the chair. She grabbed his hand, putting it up to her forehead.

"Dean." She sobbed, and he hugged her.

"Did you really think I was gonna miss the birth of my first child? Hell no." He said, smiling at her, and she smiled back.

The smiled only lasted a second though, before another contraction hit her, and the doctor said she needed to push.

She screamed, and was soon joined in by another scream. A baby's scream. Her baby's scream.

Dean cut off the umbilical cord, and the baby boy was soon placed on her chest.

The happiness was short-lived, however when another contraction hit her.

"Good, god." The doctor said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Congratulations, your having twins!" He exclaimed, and all Luna wanted to do was to get.this.damn.baby.out.of.her.

"One more time, sweetheart. You up for the challenge?" Dean asked her, and she nodded.

"Good. Good. That's my girl." He said, and she prepared herself for another contraction.

It went like that for a few hours, before she heard another sweet cry of a baby.

"It's a girl." Dean whispered.

The two babies were placed on her chest, and she kissed both of their heads.

She was a mother, with no job and living a hunters life.

How was she supposed to raise them?

It was bad enough she couldn't pay for the rent of her house when she was living alone, but now there was two more humans she had to take care of.

But nothing mattered to her right now. Dean was by her side.

******

  
Castiel had to tell her.

He just didn't know how.

He knew she was waiting for Dean to come back, sitting on the bed with her two children, thinking of names for both of them.

He slowly went into the room.

"Hey Cas." She smiled at him, looking down at the both babies.

"Where's Dean?" She asked him, and Cas looked down.

"He was never here." He whispered, and instantly, her smiled dropped.

"What?"

"I made you hallucinate. I am sorry."  
  
"He was never here?" She said to herself.

She laughed, shaking her head, a reaction that Castiel definitely did not expect.

The laugh soon turned into sobs, and Castiel went to comfort her.

_"I am so sorry."_


	10. Quiet, Can You Hear The Heart Breaking?

  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

It was the middle of the night, and Dean was right outside her door.

"You gotta let me see them." He pleaded with her.

"Why?" She sighed, defeated.

His hurt face turned into a confused one.

"Why don't you just leave me and by babies alone?!"

"I have just a right to be with them."

"Bull."

"No, you listen to me here. I'm done playing games, Luna. I've respected your wishes, I've stayed away. But I can't anymore. I can't keep pretending that I'm not a father."

"So what, you're gonna just barge in here."

"Damn right I am. And if you won't let me, then I am sure that we can go to court."

"Really? Last time I checked you were wanted for multiple murders and credit card frauds."

"I can wipe that in a second, sweetheart. Don't think I haven't before."

Fear filled her body, her lip bleeding because of how hard she was biting it.

"You better be here tommorrow, Winchester. Or my doors _will_ be closed."

She slammed the doors in his face.

Dean leaned against the door, sighing, chest racking at the one sob he let out, his mouth covering his mouth.

 _Jesus_ did his heart hurt right now.


	11. Daddy And His Little Princess

Tomorrow.

 _Tomorrow_ was the day Dean was supposed to move in with Luna, and she still hadn't told the kids.

Elena was currently in Idaho working a case, which left Luna to do all the explaining and to tolerate living with the man she once loved.

She hated that every time she opened up her closet that there was a plaid shirt hanging in the corner. Or every time her heart dropped when the alarm buzzed, signaling her that the day had begun.

The day she dreaded the worst though, was when she had to tell the twins about the new 'visitor.'

She walked up the stairs, hearing loud giggling coming from their room.

Knocking on the door, she heard light footsteps coming towards it, seeing the doorknob turn slightly.

"Password?" He asked, and she chuckled.

"Idjits." She said, her smile turning into a frown as she remembered what she was here for.

"Hi Mommy." Sammy was drawing on a piece of paper, laying down on the carpet.

"Hi sweetheart, whatcha doin?"

"Drawin a castle!" Sammy said excited, and Danny puffed out his chest, walking over to the door, turning around like a guard.

"Well, Mommy's got another story to tell you guys."

Both twins ran over to her, tugging on her like their life depended on it.

"What is it about?"

"Ooh, will there be dragons?"

"Princesses?"

 _"I know!_ Fairies!"

Luna sat on the bed, motioning the both of them to sit next to her.

Ditching their costumes, they sat crisscrossed on the bed, waiting for their Mom to tell a story.

"Well, tomorrow somebody is going to visit us."

"Who?" She asked, and Luna nodded.

"The man who visited us a little while back, you know, his name was Dean?"

Samantha smiled, liking the idea of spending some time with Dean.

She did not like how her daughter was so attached to him when they didn't even interact once.

"He'll be staying with us for a couple of months, so I wanted to give you guys a heads up beforehand."

Danny huffed a little, annoyed that this was all their Mom had to say.

"Well I'm going to show Dean my dolls. Ooh! We can even play dress up together!" Samantha squealed, jumping out of the bed to fix her dolls hair.

Before Luna could even say that it wasn't necessary at all, the sound of a doorbell made her heart drop.

_Ring. Ring._

Everything felt like it was in slow motion, Luna stood up to go to the door, Samantha beating her to it.

The click of the door was heard, and 2 words that made her freeze and her eyes widen.

"Hello Daddy."


	12. The Meeting

She still remembered the day she met him, hating his guts as much as she hated them now.

_Her mother and father took good care of her, but they constantly critized her._

_It was mental torture._

_Often she would stay over at her best friend Kenny's house, who would take her to Bobby, a 'hunting' friend. Over the years, Bobby and Luna developed a father-daughter relationship, and she enjoyed whenever they got to spend time together._

_She had told Bobby about her problems, her mom's cruelty and how she needed to find a job to get out of that horrid place._

_She got a job at the Roadhouse, becoming good friends with Jo and Ellen._

_She didn't tell Bobby all the details about her mom, just that they got into constant arguments and was dating a pedophile._

_Tragedy struck when Kenny died. Right in front of her, ripped to shreds by a werewolf._

_She had screamed and screamed until her throat started to hurt, Bobby dragging her away from the bloody scene._

_And that's when she became a hunter. Bobby taught her all the basics, and she got the hang of it pretty quickly._

_"Your better than I thought, kid."_

_About 2 years later, she was sleeping on her bed when she heard a bang in the kitchen. All the lights were out, except for the kitchen light._

_She slowly walking e down the stairs, wincing every time a step creaked or she made any sort of noise._

_'Bobby? Bobby are ya here?'_

_The man opened the refrigerator to grab a beer._

_Perfect chance._

_'Freeze.'_

_'Jesus!' Dean said, startled, whipping his face around, seeing a lady righting front of him with her gun raised._

_' **Jesus.'** He muttered, his eyes raking over her form._

_She was about to shoot him right then and there._

_'What in the hell is goin' on here?'_

_Bobby said from behind her back, reaching to pull down her gun._

_'Kid, this is a friend of mine, Dean Winchester. He ain't a threat.'_

_She looked over at him warily, and he just gave her a cocky smirk, which made her want to rip his head off._

_'Dean, meet Luna. Luna, meet Dean.'_

_'Hi.' He said, giving her a cocky smile._

_She rolled her eyes, turning to Bobby._

_'Some hunters called, needed some help with a case. Not sure what it is yet. A child was screaming in the middle of the night because he claimed that a monster ate his dreams.'_

_'It's a Baku. Me and Rufus hunted one in Alaska.'_

_'A Baku, right.' Luna says, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

_'Go back to sleep, Kid. You'll need the rest.'_

_'Yeah.' She gave Bobby a peck on the cheek, muttering a good night before they judging up the stairs._

_'So..' Dean started, but Bobby cut him off._

_'Dont even think about it.' He growled, and Dean put up his hands in surrender._

_'What do you need Dean?'_

_'It's Dad, he needs help with one of the cases..'_

_She got up early in the morning, stomach grumbling with each step._

_So Luna and Bobby helped him, Luna and Dean becoming best friends whenever he came to visit or stay._

_He had finally mustered up the courage to kiss her, and she had told her mother about it, and she insisted that she wanted to meet this man._

_So after 4 years of being together, Dean insisted on meeting the woman who produced, in his words, 'such a sexy woman.'_

_She was nervous, knowing Dean wouldn't like the way that her mother was, always talking about her life and how bad her daughter was._

_Dean noticed her discomfort, asking her why she was so nervous._

_'Haven't seen her in a while.' Luna replied, and Dean responded by holding her hand the whole car ride._

_She could see Deans eyes widening at the sigh of the house, 10 times better than any motel they lived in._

_"I thought I called you princess as a joke, but living in a place like this, you might as actually be one."_

_She chuckled, getting out of the car, her heels clicking against the ground. She put on the fanciest thing she owned, not too fancy, otherwise Dean would ask questions._

_Luna rang the doorbell, leaning back and forth on her heels, flashing a quick smile to Dean, who gave her a thumbs up._

_The door opened, Sarah crushing Luna into a hug._

_"Oh my goodie goodness! Look at you, so grown up. I see you have finally ditched those horrid outfits that you used to wear." Sarah said, smiling._

_"Now, whos this handsome young fella?" Sarah asked, practically drooling over Dean._

_Luna could throw up. She was 45, Dean was 20._

_"Dean, Dean Winchester. Pleasure to meet you." Flashing his million dollar smile, he shook her hand._

_"Oh! This is the man you were talking about! Very proud of you Luna, found such a nice, attractive man despite your flaws."_

_Dean raised his eyes at her comment, looking over at Luna to see how she reacted. But after all these years, she completely ignored her mothers comments._

_Sarah led the two inside, and Luna saw her dad sitting on the couch._

_It was all going well, but when dinner came, that's when the questions came._

_"So Dean, what do you do for a living? Stevie here is an anesthesiologist."_

_"I'm in the FBI." Dean said, eyeing the pie, and she put a slice on his plate._

_"The FBI? What? So you make the world a better place or somethin'?" Her dad said, mouth full of food._

_"Yeah, something like that." Dean said, looking at him skeptically._

_"Sounds boring."_

_"Now now, honey be nice."_

_"So Luna,_

_Oh god._

_"Forget Dean, what job do you have?"_

_"Same thing, working at the -_

_Sarah gave a sarcastic laugh, shaking her head._

_"Of course. Still haven't quite that job yet huh? That's sad, sweetie."_

_Under the table, Dean clenched his fist, opening his mouth to say something before Luna cut him off._

_"Excuse me for a second, I'm going to use the restroom."_

_Taking the napkin off her lap, she hurried to the bathroom, closing the door but not locking it._

_She gulped, closing her eyes for a few minutes, telling herself to calm down._

_Somebody knocked on the door, and she wiped away her tears, smoothing out her dress._

_She opened the door, coming face to face with Dean._

_"What.The.Hell." He whispered, and Luna shook her head._

_"Dean.."_

_"No Luna I want to know the reason why your mother insults you every chance she gets and that her husband doesn't give a flying fuck about you!"_

_"She's just like that Dean."_

_A look of realization crossed his face._

_"Thats why you didn't want to come. Because of how your parents are."_

_"I stopped working at the Roadhouse, but I didn't want her to know that I quit because she thought it was a stupid job. God I just can't wait to go to college." She sighed, leaning her forehead against Deans chest._

_He rested his chin on her head._

_"Why, so you can finally get away from me?" He joked, and Luna felt his chin dig into her head as he smiled big._

_The time came when she went to college, finishing one year before deciding to pay a visit to Bobby._

_Dean was there, along with his brother Sam._

_'I need your help, Luna. Dad's gone on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days.'_

_That was all she needed to hear, before she dropped out of college._

_That was the biggest blowout in Amor history. It was funny that the biggest blowout in Winchester history was when he went to college, and here is the exact opposite._

_Her mother was infuriated. She kicked Luna out, not before telling her horrible things._

_Telling her that she would never get a man who knew that she didn't complete college and that she worked as a waitress at a bar._

_That she would be ashamed telling her kids that she didn't listen to her mother and now they didn't have enough money to buy food for them._

_She said the most terrible things, insulting her not even born children, her grandchildren._

_That was the last time she ever talked to her._


	13. Uncle Sammy

"Hi, Daddy!"

Dean looked down at the four year old- his daughter, with a shocked face.

"Uh, hey kid," He forced out the last word, earning a elbow in the side by his brother.

Dean looked at Sam with an incredulous look.

_'What else was I supposed to say?'_

**_'Anything but that. The kids your responsibility, you could at least hug her or something.'_ **

He looked straight ahead, knowing Luna was silently watching their exchange with a concerned face.

She walked towards them, and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Hey!" Sam said excitedly, trying to ease down the awkwardness and the real reason why they were here.

"Hey, Sam." She smiled, gaze flickering towards Dean, seeing Sammy still glued to her spot.

"How about you go play with your toys, Samantha?" She said, and Sammy looked up at her, before nodding and running upstairs.

Sam knew he was a goner when he saw his nieces face, and he hoped that these 6 months would bring his once best friend and his brother back together.

But when Luna called his niece by her name, Samantha, his heart swelled with love.

She gestured for them to come inside, and Dean plopped down on the couch, Sams eyes skimming over the house.

He saw drawings on the fridge, one saying _"Hapy Moders Day!"_

It had gotten awfully quiet, and he spoke up, drawing both Dean and Lunas attention to him.

"So, Samantha huh?"

"I told you I would name one kid after you." She said, and he nodded, smiling at the memory.

****

_The conversation started after Dean had changed baby-shifters diaper._

_He had gone out for a supply run, the baby sleeping in the crib._

_"Deans pretty good with handling kids." He said, eyes on his computer._

_Luna nodded, humming in agreement._

_"Makes me wonder how cute your babies will be."_

_She gasped in shock, throwing a pillow at him._

_He smirked, throwing his hands up in surrender._

_"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."_

_"I take it back, I'm not naming any child after you."_

_"Wait, you were thinking about it?" He asked, hope in his voice._

_"Yeah but now.." She trailed off, looking up at his hopeful face._

_"I'm kidding you **meatball,** of course I'll name one of my munchkins after you."_

_He smiled, looking down at his laptop._

_*****_

Luna gave them a quick tour of the house, showing where Dean would be sleeping and such.

Sam had stayed to help Dean unpack, but soon it had been time for Sam to go, since the clock had struck 7, and it was almost time for the kids bedtime.

"Call me if you need anything." Was the last thing Sam said before she closed the door. What she didn't know was if he said that to Dean, or her.

She turned around, seeing Dean standing there, awkwardly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, I have to go put the kids to sleep, so um, be free to turn on the tv or whatever you want." She stuttered, turning around mentally cursing herself.

The kids were upstairs in the bathroom, brushing their teeth.

"Open." She said to each of them, and they smiled, both having toothpaste smeared across their front two teeth.

After properly cleaning their teeth and giving them a bath, she put them to bed.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, right when she was about to pick out a bedtime story to read.

Dean leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Mommy? Can Daddy read us a bedtime story?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sure Deans too tired to-

"Sure, why not." He interrupted, picking out a book and plopping down on the chair in the middle of their beds.

Luna looked at him warily deciding that she should stay with the kids unless he decided to say something inappropriate about the book.

He had chosen "The Three Little Pigs," and during the story Luna couldn't help but wonder how the story related to her life.

3 little pigs, going about their day.

Luna going to work, the kids going to school.

And then suddenly the wolf comes, ready to blow down their house.

And suddenly Dean comes along, wrecking their hard earned house, by trying to take away her only strength, the whole reason why she knows she has to keep going.

**Her kids.**

Luna turned off the light, silently closing the door with Dean right behind her.

"Uh, well goodnight." She says, breath hitching at how close her face was to Deans.

"Goodnight."


	14. And then...

  
The sound of soft music drifted into Dean's room, and he pulled his pillow over his head.

He grunted, opening his mouth, ready to give Sam an earful before a voice joined along with the music. Not a male voice, but a woman's voice. Lunas voice.

He imagined her swaying her hips in the kitchen, flipping the pancakes lips mouthing the words, her voice a whisper.

Had she changed at all?

That was the question Dean had in his mind this whole time. So far, his answer was a yes.

The soft footsteps heading towards his door in a hurry made him straighten up, and he saw Daniel poking his head through, trying to sneak a peek.

Startled, he opened the door fully, hands fidgeting.

"Mommy said to call you down for breakfast." He had a slight lisp in his voice, it was cute.

Dean nodded, smiling at the child before getting up to brush his teeth.

He could hear the chatter of Samantha all the way down the stairs, about how she made this amazing drawing at school that _all_ the girls were jealous of.

"And _then_ the teacher showed the drawing to everyone and _then_..."

Luna finally hushed her by the time Dean got to the bottom, telling her to finish her breakfast.

He respectfully took a seat, sandwiched between the two twins, shifting uncomfortably.

"Good morning." Luna said, and he replied back, shoving food in his mouth.

The tension was thick in the air, and everybody's swallows seemed like the only thing that you could hear.

Daniel was giggling at Samantha, who was making making funny faces.

He remembered when they used to do that, whenever Sam complained to them. Where ever Sam would turn, the person facing his back would make a face.

****  
 _"Guys, seriously?!?" Sam's voices echoed through the motel room, causing them to both look up from their books._

_Dean quirked his eyebrow, while Luna rolled her eyes, preparing for what was to come._

_"You guys didn't even leave the shower alone?!? There's only one shower in this whole room! At least.. clean up ... or.. something..?" He trailed off, scratching his neck at the awkwardness, but frowned when he saw that both of them were laughing._

_"Ya can't stop love, Sammy." Dean chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows for extra effect._

_Luna burst out into fits of giggles, while Sam scrunched up his nose._

_"Gross, Dean."_

_He heard the same sentence repeated, in a higher tone, to mock him. He glared at Luna, who pressed her lips together to restrain from laughing._

_"Guys, seriously clean the shower." He said, staring at Luna, who was looking at Dean who was - oh! - Sam did not want to see that._

_"You know what, I'll just put on deodorant, heavy, heavy deodorant."_

_He walked out of the room, cheeks burning from what he saw._

_*****_

The sound of a bus passing their house interrupted his thoughts, and he heard a gasp come from Luna.

"Crap! The bus!" She panicked, grabbing the backpacks and putting it on Daniel and Samantha backs.

But, it was too late, for the bus had already passed by.

 _"Okay_ , it's fine I can just call Elena maybe she can drop you guys off before I go to work."

"I can drop them off." Dean suggested, food still in his mouth.

She sighed st his immaturity, hoping it wouldn't rub on the kids.

"Are you sure? I mean.."

"Yeah, it'd be like, ya know, father kids bonding time." He said without thinking and she nodded, giving the kids kisses which they returned, before they headed out.

"Wait! Dean you need car seats."

"I've got a seatbelt. Plus, I'm the best driver in town."

She rolled her eyes, quickly installing the car seats and buckling the kids in.

"Dean Winchester, if anything happens to my ki-"

"You'll kill me, I know. But they're my kids too, Luna. I want to make up for what I missed. And I'm really sorry -"

"Don't." She held up a hand.

"I don't wanna hear it." The car door was wide open, the kids listening to their conversation.

"We're gonna have to talk about this."

"We'll talk _later_ then." She said, closing the door.

He sighed, nodding his head before driving off.

His hands reached for the radio, turning on the music.

Dean smirked, he was gonna show his kids how good rock music is.

He put on Metallica, wanting nothing more than to blast it through the speakers.

The kids gasped, pumping their first in the air.

_"Yeahhhhh!"_

"Metallica!"

"Rocks!"

He smirked.

They were _definitely_ his kids.

When they got to the school, he waited in the car, waiting for the kids to get out when he realized that they were buckled in. He went over to Danny's side, muttering about how the company should have branded the damn thing with instructions.

When he finally got it, the kids ran over to their friends, almost running him over.

Turning around, he felt a tug on his leg, seeing that it was Samantha.

She beckoned him to come closer, so he keeled down on the pavement, right when the 4 year old gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, his stomach doing small flips. 

Two kids were watching them, Dean guessing that they were her friends.

She ran over to them, Danny and Sammy doing a weird handshake with them.

A teacher was also standing out there, looking at him skeptically. She walked over to him, giving him a small smile to signal him that she was coming over.

"Hi! I'm Miss.Russo, I don't think I've seen you around, are you a parent?" She asked while shaking his hand.

"Yeah, yeah I'm Samantha and Daniel's dad." He said, nodding his head a bit too much, showing his nervousness.

 "You mean those two kids?" She asked, pointing to them.

"Yep, that's them."

Right then the school bell rang, and they both bid their farewells.

Dean smiled, looking around at all the kids running around, happy, care-free.

His smile dropped when he realized what was waiting for him back at home.


	15. Rage

He took his time when he pulled out of the school. Actually stopping at stop signs, going the speed limit, and filling up his gas when anyone could tell that it was more than half full.

He drummed his hands on the steering wheel, a method he uses to ease his nervousness.

Why was he so nervous anyways?

Eventually, Dean had arrived at the house his stomach doing flips.

He quietly opened the door, the sound of Luna's voice drifting towards him.

"I know, _I know_ I haven't paid off the full rent of the house yet, just.. just give me one more month, Kent."

She let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"I'll work double shifts, and I'll get another job. You know me Kent, I don't back away on anything."

"I know, Kent just -"

She stopped talking when she saw Dean.

"You know what? I'll call you back." She quickly hung up, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Whiskey?" She asked, standing on her toes to reach the high cupboard, her shirt rising a bit, making Dean dry his lips.

"We're talking about this right here, and right now Luna. Whether you like it or not."

She frowned at his change of mood, putting down the whiskey on the table, more like slamming it.

"Okay. We'll talk. What do you want to talk about huh?"

"All I wanted was to never see you again. Just me and my kids. Is that too much to **ask?!?"**

"I wish I never met you!"

"I regret _everything,_

\- I regret even going with you that night to tell you - "

She was cut off by his lips smashing into hers.

It was the greatest feeling.

If she didn't pull away and slap him.


	16. Son Of A Bitch.

He touched his cheek, frowning at her, seeing her angry face.

Just then, Elena comes barging in.

 **'Perfect timing lady.** ' He thinks.

"Luna!" She yells, running towards her friend with a worried expression.

"Did you drop the kids off at school?"

"Yeah, I-I did.. why are you-"

_"Fuck."_

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen to them?"

That was when Deans anxiety started to kick in, frantically looking at Elena for answers.

"I was hunting a shapeshifter, a whole nest of em. They were acting like a normal family, snatching neighbors for meals at night. When I drove by their house.." She trailed off, looking to the side.

"What? What did you see?"

"Elena? Elena?" Luna frantically searched Elena's eyes, and she sighed before giving in.

"It was the twins. Along with you and Dean."

Luna put her hand over her mouth, shocked, sitting down in a chair resting her head in her hands.

"I don't know when they got them. But that means that whoever took your form was close to you. Do you guys remember anyone who looked out of the blue or - "

"No. No we- I didn't see anyone. God how could this happen." She cried into her hand, Dean putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me, we'll find them alright? These shifters don't have a damn chance."

"How are we going to find them, Dean? We have no idea who they are or where my babies are." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"We try to remember. Go back to where we last were. Where we last were with the twins."

"Okay, well the last time I saw them was at breakfast. God, what if they weren't even our kids?"

"There's a chance that they were. I looked in the house this morning, so the shifter must've gotten the kids this day."

"I dropped them off at school, but there wasn't anything off."

"Was there anyone who talked to you? Made psychical contact?" Elena inquired.

"Well I did talk to -"

_"Son of a bitch!"_


	17. Everything Is Not As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doo doo doo doo doo do.

He pressed on the gas pedal, cars next to him soon becoming a dot in the distance.

He thought it was just a concerned teacher, but of course, in their line of work, nothing was normal.

He practically jumped out of the car when he parked, Luna and Elena following behind.

Dean was about to hold down the button that lead them inside, before Luna grabbed his arm.

"If the shifter's in there she can easily look at you from the cameras. Its best if me and Elena go first."

He licked his lips, glancing at the side and pointing a finger at her.

 _"10_. I'll give you _10_ minutes and if you aren't out then I'm coming."

Luna knew it was best to not argue, he escaped a cornered bank with the SWAT team on his ass, he could handle not getting caught by a few teachers.

She nodded, and once Dean was out of sight, she held down the button, waiting for the sound signaling her to open the door.

They made their way to the front desk, smiling at the desk lady.

"Hi Barb, I'm here to see Miss Russo for.." She trailed off, looking at the sign on the wall.

"Parent teacher conferences?"

Barb smiled, turning to get the survey to fill out. Luna looked at the security footage, seeing there was also a camera in the office.

When Barb turned, a white flash was in her eyes, making Luna alert.

"This is a survey to fill out while you're waiting." Barb's voice was sickly sweet, and Luna nodded, hand on her gun filled with silver bullets.

She dragged Elena along, turning the hallway.

"You think that was the shifter that got Dan and Sam?"

Luna shook her head.

"Even if it was there could be more. We kill her now, someone would hear the gun shot or find the body eventually. Have to see how many there are first."

They came to two hallways. Luna taking the left and Elena taking the right.

"Yes, I'll hand these to the principal once I complete checking the homework."

Luna looked up at the room number, seeing that it was Miss Russo.

"Miss Russo?" The woman turned, smiling at Luna.

"Are you here for parent teacher conferences?"

"Yes, I am."

"Take a seat."

The shifter turned her back, and Luna pulled out her knife.

About to strike, she felt a gun pressing into her back.

"Drop the knife."

She slowly turned around, letting the knife hang loosely from her fingers before kicking the intruder and grabbing the gun.

Her eyes widened.

_"Elena?"_

Suddenly, a nest of shifters filled the room, cornering her.


	18. Reluctantly

"Dean!" Elena ran behind him, and he turned to look.

"Wheres Luna?"

"I don't know. They must've gotten her."

"I know where she is, come on."

Dean walked behind her, getting impatient with each step.

The last thing he saw was Luna strapped to a chair, cloth muffling her screams for him to turn back.

 ********

Whistles brought him back to reality, the shfter who was taking Elena's shape twirling a knife in her hand.

"Good, you're awake, we were just getting started."

He let out a chuckle, more like a wheeze.

"Great, party time."

He glanced at Luna, scanning her body for any injuries.

"Oh, don't worry lover boy, I haven't hurt your girlfriend.. yet."

"If you're gonna kill us, why don't you tell us how you pulled this off? You know, most shifters that we've come across don't have the brains to pull this off."

"Well -" The shifter was cut off by a noise in the distance, signaling two of her guys to investigate.

The sounds of people getting beaten up were coming from the hallway, more guys going to see what the ruckus was.

The shifter turned her back, glancing down the hallway, seeing all the dead shifters.

"I'm going to kill that Winchester." She growled, before turning around.

"Too late, _bitch_."

*****

Running through the hallways, they heard the screams of their children.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Deans heart clenched at their desperate voices.

"We're coming, its okay!" Dean yelled back, trying to calm their nerves.

He rushed towards them, kissing their foreheads, Luna assisting him.

They cried in her chest, Luna whispering that they were okay over and over.

 *****

They came home, Luna called Elena to see if she was in any danger.

She looked up, hesitating, staring at Dean who was awkwardly standing there.

Luna hugged him, thanking him.

Startled, he hugged back, both of them clearing their throats when the kids were staring at her.

"Lets get cleaned up."

****

When Elena left and they all took showers, it was time for the twins to go to bed.

While Luna was tucking them in, Dean leaned against the wall, watching her.

"Mommy? Can we sleep in your bed?"

Daniel nodded in agreement, adding to his sisters argument.

"We're scared."

Luna sighed, looking st the both of them, caressing their faces.

"Sweetheart there's nothing to be afraid _of."_

" _I'm_ here to protect you," She turns to look at Dean.

" _Dean_ s here to protect you."

"Please?" Samantha and Daniel said in unison.

She pouted, sighing, hanging her head.

" _Al_ right."

They snuggle in with her, Luna adjusting the covers for their comfort.

"Tommorow we'll go to the fair kay'? Get our minds off of things."

They nod, and she kisses their foreheads.

"Can Dean sleep with us too?"

She freezes, staring down at her son, who refrains from looking behind him. He wasn't in the middle, so there was a constant thought in his brain that something would snatch him under the bed.

"Deans probably tired -"

But Dean is already in, the twins scooting over to make room. If anyone were to come in, they would aw at how adorable their family looked.

But only they knew the truth behind the curtain.

Turning off the light, she swings an arm over her children, bumping into Deans hand.

Hesitantly, he laces his fingers with hers.

She lets him.


	19. The Room Where It Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one else was in the room where it happened."

" _Alright, alright!_ I'm up, _what_?"

"You promised we would go to the fair!" They spoke in irritated tones.

"Whe-

"Alright, tell you what, you two go get dressed and we'll go in my car." Dean compromised.

They scurried off the bed, soft footsteps fading into nothing.

Luna yawns and stretches.

She can feel green eyes boring into the side of her head, but she ignores it, and heads for the closet.

She picks out a simple sweater, along with a scarf, and disappears into the bathroom to get ready.

Dean does the same, going to his room and taking a cold shower.

They eat breakfast fairly quickly, the twins downing their pancakes in excitement.

******

Packing into the car, Dean helping her with the picnic basket and other necessities that they will need throughout the day, she can't help but feel like that if any one else was watching them, they would come across as a family.

They still hadn't talked about the kiss, nor did they talk about the fact that she allowed him to hold his hand.

When they were situated in the car and driving, Dean had turned on the music, switching to a kid friendly station.

How he knew what station to go to, Luna had no idea. But she did know that it would kill him that he was listening to kids music instead of rock.

The beginning of Frozen's "Let It Go" comes on, and a series of gasps are heard in the back of the car.

Samantha makes a gesture with her hands like Elsa does in the song, while Daniel looks out the window.

When it gets to the chorus, Daniel starts to sing.

 _"LET IT GOOO! LET IT GOOOO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANY MWORE!"_ Dean looks in the rear view mirror, shocked at the unexpected outburst of his son.

Luna giggles at his reaction, and he looks at her smiling before turning his gaze back on the road.

*****

"We're here!" The kids scream as they pull in, and Deans heart skips a beat at some of the tall rides.

 ** _'Its not like they're going to go on that'_ ** He thinks as they get their tickets.

"Alright, which one should we ride first?" She asks, and they point to the kiddie rides.

*****

After a quick lunch break, the twins tug the two parents along, and Dean and Luna both look at each other, unaware of where they are going.

When they line up at a ride that they are tall enough to ride, Luna looks at the ride a second time.

"You guys are serious?" She asks the both of them, and they nod, excited.

The color drains from both Luna and Deans faces, looking at each other, panicking.

They both weren't that fond of roller coasters, Dean thinking about the last time they went when Sam forced them to.

****

_When Sam suggested to go to the fair when they finally took a break, they agreed reluctantly._

_Now, they wish they had just stayed inside the bunker._

_Standing before them was the tallest ride ever, and their hearts dropped at the sight of the loops and the big drop at the end._

_"Come on guys it'll be fun!" Sam said, and Luna squeezed Deans hand._

_Giving a nervous chuckle, Dean spoke._

_"Yeah, how about no?" He started to turn around and walk when a kid, around 8, walked right in, squealing in delight when he realized he was finally tall enough to ride the rides._

_Sam smirked, and he scoffed, pulling Luna in the line._

_She gave him an incredulous look, wondering why he just got back in the line._

_If there was one thing about Dean Winchester, is that he hated to lose._

_A small squeak escaped her lips as she neared the entrance, the sound of screams filling her ears as she saw the ride operate._

_"Dean..." She tugged on his sleeve, looking up at him._

_"Tickets?" The man asked, and they gulped._

_It was too late._

_****_

It was too late.

The man had taken their tickets, and they were buckled in to their seats.

The operator was talking to the people in a cheery voice, delaying the ride time even more.

"I swear if he doesn't stop talking I'm gonna get up and _punch_ him." Dean whispered, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Just as she was about to reply, the ride zoomed forward, screams coming out of everyone's throats.

However, the main difference between everyone else screams compared to Luna and Deans was that they were not excited.

They were **terrified.**

Their hands clasped together, and as the ride slowed down, Dean sighed in relief.

 **"Is it over? I think its over."** That was when they both opened their eyes, a 70 foot drop ahead of them.

 _"DEEEEAANN!"_ She screamed, squeezing his hand as if it was a life line, and the twins looked over.

"Put your hands up! Come _on_ , put your hands up Dad!"

Dean looked over at them, chest heaving and a pained look was on his face as if saying 'why me'

The man behind them had started reciting things from the Bible, eliciting laughs from the people in the back.

He reluctantly put his hands up, by his shoulders, and as the ride dropped, so did his heart.

 _"Holyyyy_    **SHIT!"** They both screamed as Deans hands came to the bar that was preventing him from falling out.

"Did you guys enjoy the ride?" The operator asked, and everyone cheered.

 ** _"Hey! Hey_** , you! Get me out of this damn thing will ya?" Dean screamed at one of the workers who got him out.

"Can we go again?" They pleaded, and Dean put his hands on his knees.

Catching his breath, panting he pointed at the ride.

"You- you want to go _again!?"_

"Yeah!"

And in that moment, Dean Winchester feared for his life.

****

He calmed down after the twins promised that they would only take kiddie rides giggling when their parents sighed, relieved.

It was getting quite late, and Luna announced that it was best if they go.

 _"Noooo!"_ Sammy and Danny whined as they got in the car.

They each were holding a stuffed animal that Dean had payed the worker extra to get out from the crane.

This earned him a whack on the head from Luna, a disapproving look on her face, but she was smiling nonetheless.

****

They got home at 8, and as they looked in the back of the car they noticed that the twins had fallen asleep, cuddling their animals.

"Hey." Luna whispered when she opened the door to get the twins.

She shook Sammy gently, and she groaned.

"Come on baby, we're home." Picking her up, Sammy rubbed her eyes, yawning.

Dean was doing the same to Daniel, who was drooling on Deans shirt.

"Having fun there bud?"

She helped them brush their teeth, and both of them were leaning on her for support.

Dean was in the doorway, watching them silently.

She kissed each of them as she tucked them in bed, and soon they were out cold.

Luna went downstairs, seeing there were dishes to be washed.

Dean offered to help, him scrubbing and her washing.

"Did you have fun?" She looked at him.

"Hell yeah. But when we went on that one ride in the beginning.."

"You shit your pants." She giggled, and he bumped her shoulder playfully.

"Your face looked like a friggin ghost before the drop."

"It wasn't _that_ white."

"It was white as this soap!" He gestured to the foaming soap on his hands, and she cocked a brow.

_"Oh yeah?"_

**"Mhmm."** He hummed, glancing back down at the plate in his hand.

He was about to give it to her when he felt something wet on his cheek.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh, but I _did_ , Winchester." She teased, and she made a run for it around the table, squealing when he ran after her.

He aimed for her hair when he caught up, rubbing it in and laughing at her disgusted face.

 _ **"Dean Winchester!** You're a dead man!"_ She howled, running after him.

Once he got towards the sink, he lost his balance and so did she, arms outstretched, reaching for each other.

" _Woah, woah,_ **woah!"** He gripped on to her waist and she on to his shoulders, the fabric of the shirt slipping through her fingers because of her foaming hands.

She locked her hands behind his neck to prevent from falling.

They both chuckled, and she looked up, breath hitching in her throat.

He was looking down at her, a new look in his eyes: _lust._

He leaned his forehead against hers, silently asking permission.

She didn't say anything but lean up and smash their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE


End file.
